


A How-To in How-to-ing

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [17]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Arthur has some advice for people.Written for fandot creativity night. Prompts were fish and/or panic and procrastination.





	A How-To in How-to-ing

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the things.

"Right, I think I got this set up correctly." Arthur fumbled with his laptop.

 _Bing._  

"Cracking. It worked." He cleared his throat and continued, "Uh, hello everyone. Good morning if you're watching this in the morning, or good evening if you're watching this in the evening. I also guess good afternoon if you're watching this in the afternoon, but otherwise, hello! I'm Arthur Shappey, and I'm a steward at MJN Air, which is a brilliant airli..erhm airdot that my mum runs. The website is brilliant and very professional. I made it too! But, that's not why I'm talking to you today. I'm here to talk to you about lessons from life to help improve your life. See, a few years ago, I went to this class in Ipswich so I could understand people and I want to help you all help yourselves while helping to understand other people so you can y'know understand people. So, well, the first thing I want to talk to you about is panic. Panic is...um....well, its um....not brilliant. Its when you, well, you worry a whole lot and well, sometimes you start having your heart flutter, but not in a way that the movies depict. No, this is well not the best feeling. So, how to avoid it. Well, you can do a few things: firstly, you can just sing REALLY loudly. I mean, we're talking like REALLY loudly. Just anything really. I enjoy singing songs, or at least making up songs. And secondly, you can well, close your eyes and just start thinking of happy things. Like, sunsets, warm cloudless nights, chocolate, pizza, and really anything else that makes you happy. It doesn't need to be anything huge, or anything like that, but at least something to make you feel less jumpy. So, finally uh, procrastination. Huh. I'm not really sure what to say about that one, honestly. I just don't do things. If I've given something to do, I just don't do it. I hate paperwork. For example, I just don't do paperwork. So, I really don't have anything else to tell you other than not do stuff. It makes life LOADS easier. Though, I guess if you need to do something, you can have a little reward system. Like, uh, if you needed to write something that you really didn't want to write but you had to 'cause its like part of your job, then for every sentence or whatever you can get a certain treat. And then, when you're done, you get an even BIGGER treat! It'll be brilliant! Right, well, that's all the time I have for today. Uh, tune in next time when I'll be talking about how to make the best teas and coffees and why crazy golf is kinda my thing."


End file.
